deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Negan Vs Frank West
Intro Wiz: when it comes to zombies you will often need someone to kill them these two are often thought of negan the antagonistic zombie killer of the walking dead Boomstick: and frank west the main protagonist of the dead rising franchise he's Wiz i'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win,,,a death battle Negan Flyscratch: when it comes to the walking dead they're are many villains the governor the cannibals speedsy: and recently this guy with a barbed wired bat his name..negan flyscratch: negan's origin is not yet known all we know is that he is on sick son of a bitch speedsy; yes he has many weapons guns planks but mostly his barbed wire bat lucille flyscratch: he has killed many characters on the show beat beta in a figFrht and even turned frank grims into his bitch for a while speedsy: but despite this he has a few flaws flyscratch: he is still human mind you and he regrets killing glenn can be tricked easily andand not only that but eating expired canned food will give him the shits speedsy: i think any expired canned food will give you the shits but negan is still one badass motherfucker negan: *guts spencer with a bowie knife* i guess you didn't have the guts Frank west flyscratch: the world as we know it is an apocalyptic wasteland and the only one to fight the zombies is a reporter named frank west speedsy: frank west has covered wars multiple weapons and even the abilities of the many capcom characters thanks to a costume dlc he has fought man strong zombies as well as many psychopaths flyscratch: yeah but despite this he is cocky arrogant and will often risk his life also he did become a zombie in dead rising 5 speedsy: why would you do that?! flyscratch: i honestly don't know but his camera can blind opponent so there is that frank west: i've covered wars you know Fight intro Flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all Speedsy: it's time for a...zombie killer death battle! pre-fight we open as negan is seen hitting people with lucille his barbed wire bat he then hits a zombie but then a man in a tuxedo suit appears and stabs the next zombie with a knife they both stare at each other knowing they need to kill that person to get to the next area negan: well looks like another opponent frank: good luck i have faced psycho's stronger then you negan: i am more stronger mind you FIGHT! frank then slashed at negan but then negan blocked it with Lucille frank then, then hit frank in the jaw with Lucille frank was bleeding from his mouth but he wiped it off negan just smiled negan: don't go down easy do you? frank: nope just then frank then slashed at him with a garden trimmer giving him a big slash mark negan: godamnit now you made me mad with that negan started shooting at frank frank then ran out of there then started shooting from his spot before you know it it was a shoot out each spot shooting at one another negan: screw this with that negan then jumped out guns a blazing he then shot frank but then as he slashed his head off but it then turned out to be a cardboard negan: what the hell? just then a arcade cabinet appeared negan: hmm? with that frank west then appeared out of it and attacked negan first with mega buster blasts as megaman x then a couple of street fighter moves from different street fighter costumes ending with a hadouken sending negan flying then as morrigan he flew him up and slammed him to the ground negan got up bleeding just then frank appeared as dante from devil may cry and started shooting him frank: jackpot! he then slashed his arm off the right one negan then screamed in pain as his arm came off with that frank then got out dante's sword and slashed him in the chest making his one slash from earlier bigger negan: why are you so fast!? frank west: cause i'm frank fucking west negan: that does it negan then attack negan with his zombie hordes frank west: seriously? frank then went through all of them in a breeze just then negan then starts shooting at frank but then he combined his weapons surprising negan negan: what the hell is that frank: i can combine weapons man you should try it sometime frank then started attacking negan negan could barely keep up but then negan kicked the weapon out of frank's hand frank then punched negan in the face then rammed into him with a shopping cart frank and negan then started fighting on it negan: the hell is wrong with you? frank: i'm frank west i always do things like this negan then attacked frank west but he hit negan a few times then pointed behind him negan did so as he jumped off negan then screamed for he was about to hit a bump negan: oh sugar honey ice tea! boom! negan landed on his back he slowly got up and felt like shit but he was able to bend his back into place just then frank appeared as sir arthur from ghost and goblins from behind as he sliced negan's head off in slow motion negan turned around though but he was too late as his head was immediately slashed off his corpsed bled out from his neck and his one arm socket frank's costume then wore off frank west: like i said i have fought psycho's before just then he saw a hoard of zombie's coming towards him frank west: oh shit! Results KO! *the zombies eat negan's corpse while frank takes a picture* speedsy: anyone for negan corpse? flyscratch: this battle was easy negan may have killed zombies but frank west has killed more stronger ones speedsy: plus he has face psychopaths like negan before plus negan can be easily tricked plus with frank west's many capcom costumes negan couldn't handle it in the end negan was dead looks like negan couldn't keep his head in the game and needed more then a hand flyscratch: the winner is frank west Next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTE TWO CYBORGS BOTH PROTECTORS OF THE FUTURE ONE WINNER "your move creep" vs "booyah!" ROBOCOP VS CYBORG Category:What-If? Death Battles